The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for plugging leaks in containers, such as ships, vessels, etc.
Tanker ships are used to carry liquid cargo such as petroleum products. Many tankers are of single hull construction, wherein only a single layer of steel plating separates a cargo tank from the water surrounding the hull. Consequently, any breach of the hull at a tank results in spillage in some of the liquid cargo.
Leakage of petroleum products or industrial chemicals into a body of water such as a bay can cause environmental damage. Large catastrophic spills off of shorelines receive much public attention. However, there is a far greater number of small spills. These small spills are of an environmental concern as well.
When a leak occurs, the objective is to stop the leak as quickly as possible. Speed is of the essence because the longer the leak occurs, the larger the quantity of hazardous material that enters the environment.
There exists in the prior art devices that are used for plugging a leak. These devices are shown in Meyer U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,355,824 and 5,927,223. These devices attach a framework to the ferromagnetic hull by magnets. A rubber plug is inserted into the opening or a bladder is laid over the opening. The framework is used to restrain the plug or bladder in place, thus sealing the opening.
The problem with these prior art devices is the relative difficulty of assembling the framework and positioning it over the leak or opening. This difficulty adds to the time that it takes to stop the leak. What is needed is a framework that is quick and easy to assemble and position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for rapidly stopping a leak in a container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a framework for holding a patch for a seal in place over an opening in a container, which framework can be quickly assembled and positioned.
The present invention provides an apparatus for use in stopping a leak in a ferromagnetic wall of a container. The apparatus comprises at least two magnet pods, a beam and a clamp. Each magnet pod comprises a magnet having a surface that is structured and arranged for contacting the container wall. There is also a member rotatably coupled with the magnet. The member has plural holes therethrough. The beam has holes therethrough. The beam is coupled to each of the members when one of the holes of the respective one of the members aligns with one of the holes of the beam so as to receive a pin through the aligned holes. The clamp has a foot and is coupled to a selected location along the length of the beam. The position of the foot with respect to the beam is adjustable so as to apply clamping pressure to the wall when the apparatus is installed on the wall.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the member comprises a yoke having plural holes therethrough.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the yoke is coupled with the magnet such that the yoke can rotate and roll with respect to the magnet.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the beam is rectangular in transverse cross-section and has four sides, with each side having a line of holes therein. The holes on one side are aligned with the holes on the opposite side.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the beam comprises first and second beams, with each of the first and second beams having two ends. One of the ends of the first beam is coupled to one of the ends of the second beam with a rigid coupling.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the rigid coupling is xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped having a main portion and sides extending from the main portion, with the sides having holes therethrough for receiving the pins.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the beam comprises first and second beams, with each of the first and second beams having two ends. One of the ends of the first beam is coupled to one of the ends of the second beam with an adjustable coupling wherein the angle between the first and second beams can be adjusted.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the adjustable coupling comprises first and second end pieces with the first end piece being coupled to one of the ends of the first beam and the second end piece being coupled to one of the ends of the second beam, with the first and second pieces each comprising a plate having a pivot hole and an arc of holes. The plates are pivotally coupled together at the pivot holes, wherein at least one hole in the arc of holes of one plate is aligned with at least one hole in the arc of holes of the other plate and a pin coupling can be inserted through the aligned holes. The pin coupling can be a bolt, etc.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the beam is a first beam. The first beam has an intermediate portion. The apparatus further comprises a second beam having two ends, with one of the ends of the second beam being coupled to the intermediate portion of the first beam with an adjustable coupling, wherein the angle between the first and second beams can be adjusted. The other of the ends of the first beam is coupled to a third magnet pod.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the adjustable coupling comprises first and second pieces, with the first piece being pivotally coupled to the intermediate portion of the first beam and the second piece being coupled to one of the ends of the second beam, with the first and second pieces being pivotally coupled together.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the apparatus further comprises a patch, the patch comprising a rigid member and an elastomeric member, the rigid member having a plurality of depressions for receiving the foot of the clamp.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for use in stopping a leak in a ferromagnetic wall of a container comprising at least two magnet pods, first and second beams and a clamp. Each magnet pod comprises a magnet having a surface that is structured and arranged for contacting the container wall and a member rotatably coupled to the magnet. Each of the first and second beams has two ends. One of the ends of the first beam is coupled to one of the magnet pods and one of the ends of the second beam is coupled to another of the magnet pods. The first and second beams are coupled together. The clamp has a foot and is coupled to a selected location along the length of one of the first or second beams. The position of the foot with respect to one of the first or second beams is adjustable so as to apply clamping pressure to the container wall when the apparatus is installed on the container wall.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the other of the ends of the first beam is coupled to the other of the ends of the second beam with a rigid coupling.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the first and second beams have holes therethrough for receiving pins. The rigid coupling is xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped having a main portion and sides extending from the main portion, with the sides having holes therethrough for receiving the pins.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the other of the ends of the first beam is coupled to the other of the ends of the second beam with an adjustable coupling.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the first and second beams have holes therethrough for receiving pins. The adjustable coupling comprises first and second end pieces with the first end piece being coupled to the other of the ends of the first beam and the second end piece being coupled to the other of the ends of the second beam. The first and second ends pieces each comprise a plate having a pivot hole and an arc of holes. The plates are pivotally coupled together at the pivot holes, wherein at least one hole in the arc of holes of one plate is aligned with at least one hole in the arc of holes of the other plate.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the other of the ends of the second beam is coupled to an intermediate portion of the first beam with an adjustable coupling. The other of the ends of the first beam is coupled to a third magnet pod.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the adjustable coupling comprises first and second pieces, with the first piece being pivotally coupled to the intermediate portion of the first beam and the second piece being coupled to one of the ends of the second beam. The first and second pieces are pivotally coupled together.
The present invention also provides a method of stopping a leak in a ferromagnetic wall of a container. At least two magnet pods are provided, with each magnet pod having a member extending therefrom, each member having plural holes therethrough. A beam is provided, which beam has plural holes therethrough. The beams holes are located along a length of the beam. One of the magnet pods is contacted with the container wall on one side of the leak and another of the magnet pods is contacted with the container wall on another side of the leak. The beam is placed between the magnet pods. At each magnet pod, aligning at least one of the holes in the respective member with at least one of the holes in the beam and inserting a pin through the aligned holes to couple the beam to the respective magnet pod. An extendable arm is coupled to the beam. The extendable arm having a foot thereon, with the foot being located adjacent to the leak. A patch is located on the leak. The arm is extended from the beam so that the foot applies pressure to the patch.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the beam is constructed from first and second beams that are coupled together in an end-to-end manner with a rigid coupling.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the beam is constructed from first and second beams that are coupled together in an end-to-end manner with an adjustable angle coupling.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the beam is constructed from first and second beams with the end of the second beam being pivotally coupled to an intermediate portion of the first beam. The second beam is coupled to one of the magnet pods and the first beam is coupled to two other of the magnet pods on either side of the intermediate portion.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for use in stopping a leak in a ferromagnetic wall of a container. The apparatus comprises at least two magnet pods, a beam, and a clamp. Each magnet pod comprises a magnet having a surface that is structured and arranged for contacting the container wall. The magnet pod also comprises a member rotatably coupled with the magnet. The member has two spaced apart wall surfaces. The beam comprises two end portions. Each end portion has two spaced apart wall surfaces. Each of the end portions of the beam are removably coupled to a respective one of the magnet pod members at a connection. At each connection, either one of the member wall surfaces or the beam end portion wall surfaces have a cavity therebetween for receiving the other of the member wall surfaces or the beam end portion wall surfaces. At each connection, either of the member wall surfaces or the beam end portion wall surfaces have plural sets of holes therethrough, with the other of the member wall surfaces or the beam end portion wall surfaces having at least one set of holes therethrough. The member and the beam end portion are coupled together by a pin extending through aligned holes in the member and the beam end portion. The clamp is threadingly coupled to the beam at a location that is between the magnet pods. The clamp is rotatably coupled to a foot. The foot is structured and arranged to contact a patch.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the member comprises a transverse wall that couples the member wall surfaces together.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the beam end portions each comprise a transverse wall that couples the beam end portion wall surfaces together.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the beam has three end portions extending from a center portion. The clamp is threadingly coupled to the center portion.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the clamp is threadingly coupled to the beam at a fixed location along the beam.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the clamp is threadingly coupled to the beam at an adjustable location along the beam.